Computer security has become increasingly more important, particularly in order to protect against data loss. Lost or stolen computers may result in compromised personal and private data of individuals or organizations. Because of the critical and potentially devastating loss of this highly sensitive data, these losses could expose individuals and organizations to a wide range of liability, fraud, and identify theft.